


Trick or Treat

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Rilex - Freeform, anti tootsie roll propaganda, i forgot to buy halloween candy and you're buying the last bag but you're kind of cute au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not like Alex wants to get into a fist fight with the hot dude standing in front of him, but he needs these fucking Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was gonna wait and post this on halloween but i'm impatient so i'm posting it now. enjoy.

Alex supposes he should’ve bought Halloween candy earlier, instead of strolling into Target’s candy aisle at five PM on Halloween like he’s hot shit, but alas, he didn’t. He decided to wait until the last possible minute as if the entire candy aisle wasn’t ransacked weeks ago and all the assholes who bought it out were laughing at people like him.

In his defense, he thought there’d be at least something, but no. The last of the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups are being snatched up, and Alex wants to smack the bags straight out of the guy's muscular, tattooed arm.

It’s not like Alex wants to get into a fist fight with the hot dude standing in front of him, but he needs these fucking Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups. He is _not_ about to get murdered by an angry mob of costumed children.

It’s a barren wasteland, and the only thing left other than those few bags of Reese’s are some Tootsie Rolls and some Twizzlers, but Alex isn’t cruel. He’s not going to buy fucking Tootsie Rolls for the kids. He’s not a monster.

He knows what he has to do, and so he internally rolls up his sleeves and vows to crush the bitch standing in front of him. When he turns to put the bags in the basket by his feet, Alex dives in, lunging his arm out to grab at the one last remaining bag of peanut butter cups on the shelf.

Of course, his luck is just getting better, because the man also reaches out to grab the bag and now they’re both clinging onto it for dear fucking life. They’re both staring at each other, and Alex is frozen in place, and _shit_ , the guy has really nice eyes.

The man looks at him like he's crazy, not letting the bag go, and Alex just looks at him with pleading eyes. “Please. I need this. I don’t want to get killed by first graders.”

“What?" He gives Alex an amused look, but still tries to pull the bag of candy closer. "Just get another type of candy."

“I’m not giving Tootsie Rolls to children. I’m not a dentist,” he says, but his grip falters and the other man grabs it, tossing it into his basket and picking it up before Alex can nosedive at the floor for it.

“Sorry man. Happy Halloween." He chuckles and starts to walk away, but Alex frowns and jogs after him.

“Please-- what’s your name?” Alex asks once he catches up to him.

“Rian.”

“Please Rian, don’t let me die. I’m Alex. Now you know my name! You can’t let me die!” he says in the most dramatic tone he can use, and Alex can’t miss the smile on his face. “Your teeth! Are you a dentist? That’s why you wanted me to buy those fucking Tootsie Rolls, isn’t it?”

“I’m not a dentist,” he says, and he stops walking and turns to look directly at Alex. "What the hell does being a dentist have to do with Tootsie Rolls?" 

"So you are a dentist!" Alex waves an arm out in exasperation. "They all give out Tootsie Rolls. It's the first thing they teach you in dental school. Shouldn't you know this?" 

"I don't think that's true," Rian says with a laugh. "And I'm not a dentist."

“Please, I need this candy,” Alex all but shrieks, pulling his hands up to his hair, his arm movement triggering one of the animatronic witches to scream at them. A mother with a baby in her arms glares at him, and he starts walking, making sure Rian is following him.

“I’m sure they sell candy at the Walgreens across the street,” he says to Alex, and fuck, his teeth are really nice.

“I already checked! It’s just Twizzlers and garbage! I can’t give out Twizzlers or I'll get egged!” Alex knows, logically, that he’s being a fucking drama queen, but that’s his brand, goddammit.

“Hey, I like Twizzlers.”

“Me too, but these are for the kids, Rian! Think about the kids!” He says, and Rian is just grinning at him, clearly getting a kick out of this.

Alex follows Rian around Target for a solid twenty minutes, begging him to just give him the candy. Rian says no every time, and he’s smiling so wide that Alex is sure he’s just fucking with him. At one point, Rian just says, “You’re cute, but no.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Alex asks, and he looks shocked. “This is a serious matter!”

They end up in the DVD section, and Alex pauses to look at them for a second before his phone buzzes in his pocket, and he huffs, pulling it out and squinting at it. It’s Jack, telling him to hurry up and get the candy. He’s about to scream in anguish, but then Rian glances down at the phone and says, “Wait, Jack Barakat? You know Jack Barakat?”

Alex looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, he’s my roommate, and he’s not even gonna be home for my death because he’s gonna be at some party-”

“That’s my party!”

“What? Are you serious?” Alex asks, and Rian is giving him a smile that makes him want to melt in the floor and never come back up.

“Well, it’s my roommate’s party. Do you know Zack?” Rian asks, and he drops the basket full of candy down by his foot and pulls his fingers through his hair.

“Muscular Zack? Yeah, I’ve known him since high school.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Rian starts, and takes a step closer to Alex. “Come to the party and you won’t have to worry about getting killed by four year olds.”

Alex grins at him. “I have a better idea. You come back to my apartment and we can go to your party later. Fashionably late!”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Rian asks with a smirk, and Alex returns one right back.

“Well, you did call me cute earlier.”

Rian hums in agreement. “And you told me it was a serious matter.”

“It _is_ a serious matter,” Alex defends, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

Rian chuckles, but ignores him. “It’s a date, then.”

“Good,” Alex says, and then he grins. “We can buy a bag of Twizzlers and eat them.”

“Can’t we just eat one of these bags?” Rian asks, and he grabs the basket off the floor to motion to the multiple bags of Reese’s.

“Those are for the children, Rian. Are you gonna look at Little Timmy in his pumpkin costume and tell him that he gets jack shit because we ate it all?”

Alex is almost too serious, and it makes Rian laugh loud enough that a few passer-byers give him a look. “We’ll save some for Little Timmy.”

“Yeah, we will, because we’re buying Twizzlers,” Alex says, and before Rian can protest, he grabs his wrist and starts dragging him back to the candy aisle.

“You know, most trick-or-treaters are out already, right?”

Alex stops in the middle of the store, only a few feet from the candy aisle, and yells, “What?”

“It’s six.” Rian glances down at his watch to confirm, and sure enough, it’s a few minutes after six. “The young ones go out early.”

“But they’re not gonna get our candy,” Alex complains, and then he takes off for the candy aisle, grabbing three bags of Twizzlers and running back in half a second, tossing it in the basket. “Let’s go.”

Rian looks down at the basket and raises his eyebrows. “Why do we need three bags of Twizzlers?”

“It’s a fucking date. It’s the best holiday of the year. Live a little!”

Rian just chuckles, and puts his hand on Alex’s lower back, leading him towards the front of the store so they can pay. They end up bickering, both of them shoving their wallets at the other, with Alex telling him to _take the fucking wallet so we can leave we’re gonna miss the kids this is their holiday Rian you’re gonna ruin their holiday if we don’t give them this candy_.

Finally, Rian ends up paying for all the candy, and Alex leaves the store pouting beside him. Rian reaches into the bag and grabs the top of the Twizzlers, tearing it open to grab one. He pops it in his mouth, and says, “Happy Halloween, Alex. I’m glad you’re not gonna die at the hands of some kids.”

Alex reaches over him and grabs a Twizzler out of the bag. "Thanks but I'm still convinced you’re a dentist." 

Rian laughs. "I'm not a dentist."

"Yeah, okay," Alex says, and he steps out of the way to avoid getting hit by a car. "Happy Halloween, Rian."


End file.
